


Here - SakuAtsu

by MorbidArcana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Miya, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, SakuAtsu, Sakusa is a stripper, idk what the purpose of this was., it's a short poem, read it if you want., sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidArcana/pseuds/MorbidArcana
Summary: ❝He was so desperate for love that he found himself falling for a stranger.❞───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───*.·:·.☽✧In which a stripper finds himself fixated on someone he'd never interacted with before✧☾.·:·.*◥I do not own the characters who are present in this book◤This is a work of poetry, and I apologize if it doesn't make sense, I wrote this instead of sleeping.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. ღ Un

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this instead of sleeping. Cheers.

**IN BETWEEN THE MISTED STROBE LIGHTS**

I see your eyes.

Following my body.

Each sway of my hips are devoured by your breathtaking gaze.

It's like i'm hit with a sudden haze.

Because all I can see.

All I can feel.

Are the dips and drips of your beautiful daze.

The metal pole feels foreign to me.

Because once I saw you, I was lost in in a raging black sea.

I don't think I can preform.

But your look keeps me ashore.

With one hook of a leg.

My world spiraled around.

Cat calls swarming the air.

Would I be the one to drown?

Maybe this was wrong, maybe what I was doing cut me off.

But I had no time to be distraught.

So with shaking hands I continued my dance.

My head screaming no but my body on freelance.

Maybe it was the suffocation.

Maybe it was the lingering feeling of apprehension.

But I felt stuffed. Like someone high on drugs.

My eyes caught yours.

And for a moment, I was lost for words.

Who was I kidding, you where like a song-bird.

Hypnotized by the music.

entranced by the dance.

Maybe I could ask for your number.

But I knew I didn't stand a chance.

You're soft gold hair shimmered under the LED lights.

your eyes looked intoxicated, mixed with warmth and lust.

Maybe I could talk to you, maybe I could be with you.

But those were all thoughts that went with the preview.

I didn't know who you really were.

Maybe you were just like them.

The ones who tarnished me.

The ones who broke and sinned.

But what if you were different?

What if you weren't akin?

Would you love me?  
  


**Or would you simply treat me like a mannequin.**


	2. ღDeux

**"Aghn~"**

Moans.

**"Ah-ha-"**

Libido.

**"F-fuck-"**

Tears.

Maybe I was the one at fault.

No, I _am_ the one at fault.

Because even if I never wanted to treat people with the horrible judgement by default, all my interactions would end up in verbal or psychical assault.

Maybe they were right, maybe I am nothing but a useless doll.

That's what he said after all.

A whore, a slut.

The definition of my gut.

The compulsive feeling, this impulsive lust.

It's what brang me down, what dragged me up.

What made me scream and cry as the one I loved broke the trust.

Maybe If I was prettier they would've loved me better.

But what can I say, I'm like black leather.

Rough yet smooth.

Luscious yet horrid.

But mostly, dark and soulless like the abyss that is onwards.

I've done some bad things.

Things that would make Satan grin.

After all, a sin is a sin.

As the stranger fucks me, I think of the man.

The man who stared into my eyes, not even parting to wipe a gland.

In someone else's eyes, he would've looked so bland.

**But to me, he didn't look like a fling and go; a one night stand.**


	3. ღTrois

**YOUR EYES**

I see them again.

Glistening in the moonlight, three worlds ahead.

I never would've guess that you would come back.

Maybe I was the thing you lacked?

I'm being ridiculous, if you liked me, I would call you mad.

But there was still hope as I stared into your lackluster brown eyes that seem to shine despite the foggy intertwine.

Your eyes were like oceans; limitless and dangerous.

Yet I felt the tables turn, the cards flipping upwards, announcing one of us victorious.

Maybe it was the tint on your cheeks.

The way your face burned.

But I could've sworn I felt the gears in my stomach turn.

With a hook of a leg, my world spun.

But I could make out your figure, even when my vision was akin to non.

Because no matter how much I want to loose you, I simply can't.

**Even if I already knew from the beginning that I never stood a chance.**


	4. ღQuatre

**DISGUSTING.**

A hypocritical word coming from someone like me.

Someone who gets paid to be fucked by people till I bleed.

Although, pushing the irony aside. I still had to decide.

Did I want this? Or not.

Maybe I should just run and hide.

After all, the people waiting behind the door could lead me to either heaven or hell.

But there was only one way to tell.

Grabbing a tissue from my pocket I gripped the door handle, twisting it downwards and breathing in the scent of fresh metal. 

All eyes were on me.

I could feel them,

devouring my entire being,

from hear to toe,

as if i had walked in with a chapeau.

I could feel their intense eyes.

Judging and finding my flaws.

I kept my head down, not bothering to look up.

Because If I did, I'd break the unspoken trust.

No eye contact.

No fuss.

So as slowly as I could.

I ascended towards the front of the classroom.

Each step feeling foreign.

Like someone was waiting to file me a warrant.

But as I stepped atop of the platform.

I instantly knew.

That everything was about to go askew

Because as soon as I lifted my head.

I saw.

His beautiful brown eyes.

**Staring right into my soul.**


	5. ღCinq

**THIS TIME, HE ISN'T HERE.**

I couldn't find his beautiful golden hair.

I shouldn't be surprised.

After all, it was a silent compromise.

Why would he want to see someone as filthy as me

attend such a school for people who loved to teach?

I knew that it was no use.

After all, I had suffered the abuse.

Not seeing his beautiful haunting eyes.

Not being able to loose myself and curse till the day I die.

I knew this was punishment, for all my sins.

But could Satan spare me one last pin?

The urge to see him again was so substantial.

That even I found myself eyeing the handle.

The exit was right there. I could just quit.

But I couldn't because I didn't have the wits.

I needed the money, I needed the attention.

I was touch starved, traumatized and filled with lust.

My eyes could give away after a single thrust.

But even so I felt the tears brim, threatening to just.

I suddenly felt sickly, disgusting and un-robust.

With a hook of a leg my world spun.

But I didn't feel that inaudible thrill.

Or the deathly chills.

I knew things weren't the same as before.

After all, his decision was announced to the world.

It was a right thing for him to do.

I couldn't help but be selfish.

Was I that bad? That he simply chose to go around it?

Did he find me that horrible? that crude and that annoying?

Maybe my first impression was bad, that's why he dissapeared unknowingly.

with a sigh, I let the strobe lights lush me.

I let the reflection bounce of my pale skin and into the crowd around me.

I knew that I should stop, that I was being distraught.

**But I simply, undyingly cannot.**


	6. ღla fin

**A CUP OF TEA IN MY HAND, A CLOTH TO COVER UP.**

I sat outside in the could air, not batting an eyelash once.

Although I didn't bother to go back home and change,

I used a spare blanket that I brought just in case.

I had always been the one at the other end of the once sided love.

But it was absurd that I'd done that with someone I didn't interact with, not even once.

People said it was love at first sight.

I said it was curse at first glance.

Maybe, I should just go back in and continue the dance.

But my entire being refused to do so.

Because as soon as I touched the pole, my entire world would turn into snow.

Colorless, cold, falling and dissapearing into nothing.

A substance so delicate that it could melt from blushing.

A sip of tea warms my entire being.

I let the fluids do their job, twisting and turning.

Maybe in another life, I could be a better person.

Someone without clear flaws and someone who didn't live off other's arson.

Maybe I should call it quits. After all there wasn't any real reason.

Why should I live?

Why should I die?

Why do humans always suffer and then fall out of the sky.

Down and down the person goes.

until they feel like they can't compose.

and then they start to see things depicted.

only to get caught by someone who fixed it.

But not everyone is rescued

There are some who are unused.

Some who simply fall to the ground.

And accept the mound as the last thing they'll feel in the everlasting foreground.

Staring into the starry night I wonder about life.

Until I feel a pair of eyes, with a shiver down my spine.

Slowly but surly, I turn around.

Only for my life to be spun back down.

There he stood.

bright brown eyes.

staring me down till I felt he was twice my size.

with one step at a time, he approached my figure.

It was like a scene out of a movie, except weirder.

The world turned blurry, only his image was clear.

I didn't register the hug until he spoke in my ear.

**"Don't dissapear on me now, I'm right here"**


End file.
